1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle control system, a vehicle control method, and a vehicle control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known drive support apparatus includes a support start section that starts support for lane changing, a detection section that detects a relative distance and relative speed between a vehicle and another vehicle, a derivation section that derives a collision risk degree relating to the other vehicle when the vehicle changes lanes based on the relative distance and the relative speed, a first determination section that determines whether or not lane change is possible based on the relative distance, the relative speed, and the collision risk degree, a decision-making section that decides a target space for changing lanes based on the relative distance and the relative speed when lane changing is not possible, a second determination section that determines whether or not the target space has sufficient space to enable lane changing, a setting section that sets a target speed toward a lane change standby position when there is not sufficient space, and that sets a target speed toward a lane change possible position in cases in which there is sufficient space, and a control section that controls the speed of the vehicle so as to attain the target speed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-78735).
This related technology is capable of changing lanes safely. However, ever-higher vehicle safety levels are desirable. There are some cases in which vehicle safety could be further increased when generating a lane change target course.